Policies
This page is dedicated to the policies, rules, and guidelines on Youth & Consequences Wikia. Please understand that not knowing the rules is not an excuse to break them. If you use this as an excuse, your block time may be extended.Please note that this is the basic policies, rules, guidelines for the wiki. There are more pages related to some of these rules. Articles Creating Before creating an article, please make sure that it... # Has to do with Youth & Consequences or is relevant in some way to the wiki. Please do not create random pages. Admins will have to delete it, as we try to keep the wiki clean and relevant to all things Youth & Consequences. # Is not a duplicate. If there is an article called "John Smith", please don't create an article called "John". We will have to delete the information you put, and put it onto the real page. If a page already exists, you can edit on there and add what you would like. Editing # Are putting correct information. Please use reliable sources. Twitter accounts that are random accounts should not be reliable. They might be spreading something false to get attention, such as saying that a popular celebrity will be guest-starring or something like that. You can always look at the cast and crew's posts to look for information for your articles. # Are not repeating information. For example, at the top of summary it says, "Farrah walks to the Cafe," but you don't read it, and put "Then, Farrah arrives at the cafe after walking," near the bottom of the summary. To prevent this, read where you think your information would go, and if you don't see it, you can put it then. You can also use CTRL + F, and type what you are looking for. In my example, you would type "cafe". If a sentence using cafe is already there, it will highlight it for you. Behavior Respecting Others Everyone on here deserves to be respected. People do not come on here to be harassed or bullied. This is a safe environment to discuss your stories and work together to create a community. Please look at the rules before treating someone wrongly. # NO harassment and bullying. No poking at others or laughing at them in their message wall or in comments. This is a safe place, and what you say can hurt someone. # No attacking people because of their mistakes. If they accidentally break a rule such as put a piece of wrong information that they were misinformed of, do not call them stupid or dumb. People make mistakes. Staff can handle this, or you can remove something you don't find right. But please don't take the situation too far, as it is just a simple incident. # No name-calling or swearing to someone in a hurtful way. Name-calling and swearing at someone could be offensive to them. You could be joking, but they might not take it that way. Understand who you're talking to: your best friend since 5th grade or someone you just met on a wiki? Not everyone understands your inside jokes with your besties in real life. Understand that everyone is different here. Respecting the Website You need to respect the website just as much as you need to respect others. Both are an important part of this wiki, and being respectful will keep you away from any drama and arguing. # Don't troll. Simple. Just don't troll. People spend a long time creating these wikis, don't destroy it all in a minute. If you feel the urge to delete the page and write "LOL" or something, simply exit the tab(s), and do something more peaceful to cure your boredom. # RECOVER ACCIDENTAL DELETED WORK. We've all been there, we accidentally highlight something and delete it. It's not a big deal, just re-type it if it's short, or redo it. PLEASE do not leave not fixing it, and hoping that people won't know it's you. Other Information (General) * This is an English speaking website. Please use proper grammar and correct words. People are reading your articles and edits, they need to be able to read it. Other Pages Related To This Page (PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT!) * Formatting for Writing Pages (please use) * Achievement Rules Category:Policies